I think I love you
by UneSelenator
Summary: C'était une soirée, une galère, leur amour, le hasard... FaithXCandy


C'était juste une autre soirée depuis que les filles étaient revenues de ce spring break plutôt spécial, c'était une autre fête qui allait durer toute la nuit pour Candy, Brit et Cotty, c'était aussi une autre soirée ou Faith allait prier. Elle priait beaucoup plus depuis leur aventure, car même si elle n'était pas restée assez longtemps pour voir la partie meurtre d'Alien, elle était resté bien assez longtemps pour voir la partie " rappeur, dealer, gore" et aussi pour l'entendre dire " j'ai commis tout les crimes" et plein d'autres choses auxquelles elle ne voulait plus penser. Elle était toujours amie avec Brit, Cotty et Candy, cette aventure n'avais pas détruit leur amitié seulement Faith était plus prudente, Faith avait plus peur qu'avant, contrairement aux autres filles qui avaient bien évidemment mûrit depuis le spring break mais qui se sentaient disons... Invincibles c'est le mot, indestructible en quelques sortes, quand on à tué plusieurs personnes dont certains innocent sans ressentir aucun remords on est invincible non ? Faith ne savait pas que les filles avaient tué des gens et elles ne lui diraient pas, elles savaient très bien que la jeune femme ne leur pardonnerait jamais.

00:00 Faith rentrait, elle ne faisait pas sa prière chez elle, elle allait avec les autres au club comme avant. Elle alluma sa cigarette et se mit à rêvasser elle rêvait de Candy, elle l'avait toujours aimé mais ne lui avait jamais dit, en vérité elle ne se l'était jamais avouée à elle même elle se disait que ce n'était que passager, elle ne voulait pas aimer une femme, elle ne voulait pas aller en enfer... Et puis de toute façon Candy ne l'aimait pas n'est ce pas ? Perdue dans ses pensées la jolie brune avançait vers sa voiture tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que...

-Putaaaaain ! S'écria Faith à bout de nerf, C'est pas possible pas maintenant qui peut bien être l'enculé qui à crevé mes pneus hein ? 'Tain il assume même pas en plus... SALOP ! s'écria-t-elle. Elle décida d'envoyer un texto a Candy plutôt que de rentrer à pied, son appartement était bien trop loin pour ça.

00:00 Candy danse, Candy porte un bikini fluorescent, candy fume un peu de tout: joint, cigarette... Tout ça pour oublier qu'il lui manque quelque chose, qu'il lui manque quelqu'un, qu'il lui manque Faith. Ah Faith elle l'avait toujours aimé, mais ça ne comptait pas hein ? Faith aimait les hommes, Faith était bien trop croyante pour aimer les femmes, Faith ne l'aimait pas. Alors Candy dansait, Candy baisais, Candy était une vraie salope... " salope en spring break" " spring break forever bitches "...

00:49 Candy reçoit un texto c'est Faith il y à écrit " Candy viens s'il te plaît, je suis bloquée là, quelqu'un à crever les pneus de ma voiture et je peux pas rentrer à pied le trajet est bien trop long et fatiguant... Si tu viens rappel moi s'il te plaît, sinon j'appellerais Brit ou Cotty, à toutes."

00:51 Faith reçoit un appel, c'est Candy

- Allo Candy ?

- Ouais Faith, j'arrive je suis sur la route je passe te prendre. T'sais que j'suis partie d'une fête pour venir te chercher ? Avoue je suis une amie formidable !

- Oui, la meilleure dont on pourrait rêver dit Faith ironiquement maintenant si tu pouvais te dépêcher au lieu de vanter ton pouvoir amical ça serait cool merci.

- oui bah j'arrive 2 secondes !

01:00 Candy arrive et retrouve Faith qui l'attend.

- Je voulais te dire merci d'être passée me chercher, je suis sûre que tu a d'autres choses à faire et je m'excuse d'avoir été désagréable avec toi au téléphone... lui dit Faith.

- Oh c'est pas grave, t'inquiète j'ai fait pire que ça, et puis ta pas été si désagréable que ça ! Répondit la jolie (fausse) blonde

- D'accord.

-Dit Faith ça te dirais qu'on marche un peu pour s'aérer l'esprit ? Demanda Candy.

- Alors la pas du tout ! Ça me ferait le plus grand bien, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

- Ok alors, bein allons y !

- Oui. Acquiesça la brune.

Le trajet débutait à peine et les deux jeunes femmes n'avais plus qu'un seul sujet en tête : leur amour l'une pour l'autre, devaient elles en parler ? Non l'autre risquerais de les rejeter les recaler, si seulement elles savaient que c'était réciproque ! Et pire encore qu'elle pensaient toutes les deux la même chose au même moment...

Soudain Candy s'arrêta brusquement attrapa le visage de Faith et l'admira *Fuck ! Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? C'était pas prévu ça !* pensa Candy. Faith quand à elle ne bougeait plus jusqu'au moment où elle approcha son visage de son amie et pris ses lèvres dans baisers passionné. C'était délicieux mais c'était mauvais, c'était le goût de la liberté mais la liberté est le grand mensonge de la vie non ?* Oh et puis fuck, elles s'aime c'est l'essentiel non ?

" Vous savez ce qui serait vraiment cool ? Ce serait de mettre la vie en pause..." Faith ( spring breakers )

*la liberté est le grand mensonge de la vie est la phrase que loki dit au début d'avengers. Perso je pense qu'il à tort.

Sinon ouais c'est ma première histoire et j'en suis pas très fière en fait, je croyais que ça allait être bien et tout mais c'est de la merde donc voilà lol.

Sinon soyez indulgent j'ai que 15 ans moi... Une review ?


End file.
